Lovely Shooting Star
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Sasuke menengok mendapati gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tampak sibuk mencari-cari beruang besar Ursa Mayor di angkasa.Tanpa sadar senyum terkembang di bibirnya.Sekuel dari Lovely Bestfriend.


**Sekuel dari Lovely Bestfriend. **

**Title: Lovely Shooting Star**

**Pair: Sasuke and Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Misstype**

.

**Hope you enjoyed this simple story ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Eeeep!"

Hinata memekik kaget saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin di belakang lehernya. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya, yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi kekasihnya, sedang menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sasuke! Oh ayolah… kau tahu aku butuh konsentrasi," keluhnya. Sudah sekitar 1 jam ia berkutat dengan laporan praktikum biologi yang harus diserahkan pada Kakashi Sensei besok, namun baru sedikit yang ia selesaikan. Konsentrasinya terganggu karena keusilan bungsu Uchiha ini.

Oh.. seandainya siswi-siswi Konoha High School tahu pangeran mereka bertingkah seperti ini. Siapapun pasti rela menggantikan posisi Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi Hinata memang berbeda, itulah yang mambuatnya istimewa.

"Aku nggak bermaksud mengganggumu Hime," jawab Sasuke masih dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Lalu?"

"Menyemangatimu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang memerah karena sedikit kesal.

"Uh. Kalau Sasuke-kun terus begitu, laporanku nggak akan selesai-selesai," kata Hinata seraya kembali mengerjakan laporan praktikumnya.

"Tapi aku bosan Hime…"

Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sasuke benar-benar _out of character_ jika di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Sasuke-kun," ujarnya kemudian pergi menuju ke dapur.

Hinata mengambil dua buah tomat dari dalam kulkas, kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air mendidih. Setelah 1 menit,Hinata meniriskan tomat-tomat tersebut kemudian memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Setelah itu ia memasukkan potongan buah tomat bersama dengan air masak dan es batu ke dalam _blender_, kemudian memprosesnya sampai halus.

'Semoga dengan ini perhatian Sasuke bisa teralihkan,' kata Hinata dalam hati. Ia segera menuangkan jus tomat yang bewarna merah itu ke dalam gelas. Agar terasa lebih segar Hinata menambahkan sedikit jeruk nipis.

Sasuke yang terlihat bosan langsung bersemangat begitu melihat Hinata datang membawa segelas jus kesukaannya. Sedari tadi ia memang hanya meminum minuman botol dan kaleng yang tersedia di kamar Hinata.

"Minumlah ini Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata lembut seraya menyerahkan jus tomat buatannya.

"Terimakasih Hime,"

"Sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan laporan ini dulu ya," pinta Hinata seraya kembali duduk di posisinya semula. Menyelesaikan laporan praktikum memang membutuhkan waktu lumayan lama.

Sasuke menyeringai iblis. Dia mengendap-endap ke belakang Hinata. Karena Hinata terlalu berkonsentrasi, dia tidak menyadari Sasuke tidak lagi berada di depannya.

"Kyaa!" Hinata memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sasuke," Hinata berkata dengan nada yang dibuat seakan marah. Ia memang tipe gadis yang emosinya tidak gampang tersulut. Seusil apapun Sasuke, ia pasti tidak akan tega kalau sampai membentak kekasihnya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke _innocent_ seraya menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan pipinya.

Hinata mendadak _blushing_ karena posisinya sedekat itu dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Aaa, Sasuke habiskan saja jus tomat itu. Jangan menggangguku dulu," pinta Hinata sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Sudah habis tuh," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata melirik gelas yang tadinya penuh sekarang telah kosong. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. Padahal gelas itu berukuran besar. Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit isinya telah habis seketika. Luar biasa Sasuke ini, pikirnya.

"Aku butuh konsentrasi Sasuke-kun…" rengek Hinata.

Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tapi aku ingin kau hanya konsentrasi padaku Hime," ucap Sasuke dengan manjanya. Wangi lavender dari tubuh Hinata seakan menariknya untuk mengeratkan pelukan.

Hinata benar-benar kehabisan akal, tidak tahu lagi caranya menghadapi kelakuan kekasihnya yang mendadak jadi sangat manja. Sambil menghela nafas frustasi ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Melihat ini Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian mengangkat Hinata dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Kyaa… Sasukeeeee… mau kemana?" teriak Hinata frustasi.

"Sstt.. kau tidak ingin kakakmu dan ayahmu membunuhku kan? Jadi diam saja dan jadilah anak penurut," ujar Sasuke tenang seraya menunjukkan seringainya.

Sasuke membawa Hinata keluar melewati jendela. Hinata yang merasa apapun yang dia katakan tidak akan mempan untuk Uchiha tampan ini, akhirnya memilih diam dan pasrah menuruti kemauan Sasuke.

Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuh keduanya kala mereka berada di luar rumah Hinata. Karena Hinata tidak sempat mengenakan jaket, udara malam ini membuatnya kedinginan. Ia segera mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasakan itu hanya menyeringai tipis.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di taman yang terletak sekitar 300 meter dari rumah Hinata. Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju ayunan yang ada di taman itu kemudian mendudukkannya. Melihat Hinata semakin kedinginan, ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Eeh.. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata sambil membenarkan jaket yang dipakaikan Sasuke, "Ano, kenapa membawaku kesini Sasuke kun?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Tunggu sebentar," Sasuke berjalan menuju lampu-lampu taman yang menyala terang, kemudian mematikannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Kau suka melihat bintang kan? Terlalu banyak cahaya membuat bintang tidak terlihat," jelas Sasuke.

"Aaa, iya. Sekarang rasanya di langit bintangnya makin sedikit," kata Hinata sambil menatap langit malam yang terbentang diatasnya. Tampak kerlap-kerlip cahaya bintang yang sangat indah.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hinata. Mata hitamnya turut memandang langit yang tampak seperti kain hitam dihiasi manik-manik kecil yang sangat banyak.

"Lihatlah rangkaian bintang itu _Hime_," seru Sasuke seraya tangannya menunjuk salah satu bintang di langit, "itu adalah _Canis Mayor_."

"Kalau tidak salah itu adalah rasi bintang yang selalu mengikuti _Orion_ eh?" tanya Hinata. Mata lavendernya tampak serius mengamati rangkaian bintang yang dikenal sebagai _Canis Mayor_ itu.

"Hn. Dan disana ada _Sirius_, bintang paling terang di rasi _Canis Mayor_. Tapi sayang kita hanya bisa melihat _Sirius_ dengan teopong," jelas Sasuke. Kemudian mata onyxnya kembali mencari-cari rangkaian bintang lainnya, "lihatlah yang di sebelah sana _Hime_," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bagian langit yang lain.

Pandangan Hinata mengikuti arah dimana Sasuke menunjuk.

"Itu rasi _Ursa Minor_, dan yang itu adalah _Polaris_," kata Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk bintang yang sinarnya paling terang diantara bintang lainnya, _Polaris_. Ternyata belajar tentang astronomi banyak berguna, pikirnya.

"Cantiknyaaaa…" ujar Hinata kagum.

Hinata tampak berbinar-binar menyaksikan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang luar biasa itu. Sayang, terlalu banyaknya penerangan di bumi yang mengarah ke langit malah membuat kerlip bintang-bintang meredup, bahkan terkadang membuatnya tidak terlihat. Seandainya penduduk bumi sadar bahwa yang perlu diterangi itu bumi bukan langit dan tak perlu penerangan yang berlebihan, pasti malam hari akan terasa sangat indah.

"Hmm.. kalau _Ursa Minor_ ketemu, akan lebih mudah mencari _Ursa Mayor_ kan Sasuke?" Hinata tampak berusaha mencari rasi bintang yang selalu menemani si beruang kecil _Ursa Minor_.

Sasuke menengok mendapati gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tampak sibuk mencari-cari beruang besar _Ursa Mayor_ di angkasa. Tanpa sadar senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Kini perhatian perhatian pemuda raven itu sepenuhnya beralih pada gadisnya.

'Hmm, bulu matanya sangat lentik…'

Hinata terlihat seperti Yamato Nadeshiko dimata Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu sadar, walaupun lembut dan terlihat lemah, gadis berambut indigo yang menjadi kekasihnya ini sebenarnya kuat. Buktinya ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluhkan sesuatu. Ia juga selalu berusaha mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Gadis manis yang berkarakter kuat. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk Hinata. Ia menyembunyikan kekuatan di balik wajah manis dan tubuh mungilnya.

"Sasuke-kun… kelihatan sedikit. Bentuknya seperti layang-layang ya?" tanya Hinata, matanya terus mangamati rangkaian bintang itu dengan serius.

"Hn… panjang dan bagus ya…" Sasuke melanjutkan pikirannya dalam gumaman. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada sang gadis yang masih sibuk memandangi langit gelap yang bertabur bintang.

'Eh? Panjang dan bagus?'

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh melihat langit.

"Iya, memang seperti layang-layang _Hime_," katanya menambahkan. Semoga saja Hinata tidak sadar kalau Sasuke membicarakan hal lain tadi.

Suasana menjadi terasa hening. Keduanya sibuk mengamati dan mengagumi konstelasi bintang yang muncul saat itu.

Waktu yang sangat tepat. Tampak di langit sebuah sinar bergerak sangat cepat. Walaupun hanya sekilas, keduanya dapat menyaksikan fenomena itu. Fenomena yang luar biasa indah.

"Bintang jatuh! Ayo _make a wish_ Sasuke!" Hinata buru-buru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata, sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya takjub.

"Kau tidak membuat permintaan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata karena Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya enteng.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke seperti itu hanya menghela nafas.

Melihat Hinata sedikit murung, mau tidak mau Sasuke menuruti keinginan gadisnya itu. Yah, walaupun ia tidak percaya dengan mitos-mitos semacam ini.

"Iya iya.. Semoga aku dan _Hime_ selalu bersama," ucapnya dengan lantang. Gadis disampingnya hanya bisa menunduk berharap rona di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih, _Ouji_-kun," ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Sama-sama _Hime_-chan," jawab Sasuke seraya mendekati Hinata dan mengecup pelan pipinya.

_Chu~~_

Wajah Hinata memerah. Sasuke menyeringai.

_Well_… sepertinya Hinata harus bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk menyelesaikan laporannya yang tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**The End [?]**

**Gyaaaaa ancur banget. Haduh .. =_=**

**Hiks… emang ngga bakat nih saya. Huhu TT^TT**

**Oia,, sebenarnya saya kurang tahu bintang-bintang yang bisa terlihat di belahan bumi utara itu apa aja. Tapi yang jelas ursa mayor n adeknya ursa minor itu kelihatan dari jepun. Kekeke :DD . Di film2 semacam BBF juga pernah disebut bintang Polaris itu kayanya,, jadi aku masukin aja. Jadi mohon maaf kalo salah-salah yang tentang bintangnya itu. Cuma biar agak keren dikit gitu. *plak* . tapi kayanya tetep ancur. Hiks T_T**

**Ouji itu lawannya Hime.. hehe ,, pasti udah pada tahu kan?**

**Adakah yang mau ini dilanjutkan? Ini memang saya bikin belum ada konflik. Ntah knp kalo mau bikn konflik kepikirannya yg berat2 mulu. Haha … Sebenernya udah ada ide multichap, n mungkin nanti bakal lebih ke friendship,, jadi ndak fokus ke sasuhina doang.. chara lain akan lebih sering muncul. tapi mungkin saya mempertimbangkan opini teman-teman sekalian …**

**Saya masih banyak banget kekurangan,, ini bener2 pengalaman pertama nulis. **

**Aaa,, special thanks to:: ****keiKo-buu89****, ****lonelyclover****, ****ichsana-hyuuga****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Sukie 'Suu' Foxie****, ****Thi3x****, MB Kise-chan, ulva-chan, ****Nerazzuri****, hina-cha, ****harunaru chan muach****, michihime, Yukishiro Seiran ga login, ****Little QueenZhezad****, ****Dhinie minatsuki amai****, Adin, ****Kimidori hana****, S.Y, ****Ai HinataLawliet****, ****Haruno Aoi****. Gomawoyo semua .**

**Akhir kata …**

**Please gimme a review .. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu m(._.)m**

**Tha thaaa ./~~~~**


End file.
